Data storage array systems are presently being utilized by corporate and business entities as a means for storing significant amounts of business related data. As the number of companies that utilize data storage array systems continue to increase, so does the amount of storage space these data storage array systems must be equipped to provide. Similarly, the data storage array systems may also employ different techniques that optimizes their current data storage capabilities. For example, a data storage array may employ various compression techniques to reduce the size of data stored in the storage arrays. However, although several companies use data storage arrays to store data, these companies also frequently access (i.e., read or write) the compressed data on a regular basis. Notably, the compressed data must be decompressed in some manner before it can be read or written. However, the frequent compression and decompression of data can create problems pertaining to the permanent loss of data. For example, should the system experience some type of failure while a piece of compressed data is partially overwritten, it is possible that some data may become unrecoverable.
Accordingly, in light of these disadvantages associated with conventional methods for compression of data stored within a data storage device, there exists a need for systems, methods, and computer-readable media for compressing data at a virtually provisioned storage entity to a data storage entity.